Five Stories Jason Will Never Tell
by BloodRedRanger
Summary: Everyone has their own share of embarassing stories. Here's five tales Jason will never admit happened. Part of the 'Five Things' challenge.
1. Late Night Visit

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_A/N: This is another installment of Panache's 'Five Things' challenge...because everyone looked like they were having way too much fun with it, and I wanted in. I think I'm doing this thing right.  
_

_If you want to play, you (and I quote Panache) "Chose a theme (death, love, AUs etc.) and write a series of five vignettes on the theme (i.e. Five Ways Tommy Never Died, Five Conversations Zordon and Alpha Never Had, whatever)." There's a whole C2 for these things by now, so check it out. This one's focused on Jason and some secrets he shares with each Ranger. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially since I'm definitely stepping out of my normal style with thi__s one.  
_

* * *

**-Tommy-**

Eleven o'clock on a Tuesday night. Jason and Tommy were sitting in the Scotts' basement, working on their homework. Tommy's parents were out of town, so he was spending the night at his best friend's house. It made the most sense to everyone, and maybe with Jason around he would actually get up and not be late for school. The Red and Green Rangers had a big history test tomorrow, and were going to do some cramming before they went to bed. Jason groaned in annoyance when he looked in his backpack...his book wasn't there.

"Hey, bro," Jason said. "Mind if I look on with you? I forgot my book."

"Well, well," Tommy said, with a small grin forming on his face that made the leader of the Power Rangers roll his eyes. "What a twist of fate."

"Whatever," Jason mumbled. Forgetting things was something Tommy specialized in. So, naturally, whenever someone else made that mistake, he took advantage of it.

Tommy snickered just a little bit, reaching into his backpack...only...

"Oh crap!"

"What?" Jason asked, but he already knew the answer. So much for Tommy being the smart one for once.

"I don't have it!" Tommy said, looking through his books again, hoping maybe it would magically appear. Hey, he'd seen crazier things happen.

"You had it at the youth center today!" Jason said, going into a small panic. He hadn't looked over any of this stuff at all, and he couldn't afford to do bad on this test.

"I know...I know..." Tommy said, retracing his steps for the day. "School...youth center...Kim's house...Kim's house! I must have left it over there!"

Jason let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. Kimberly lived just next door to him, like she had all his life.

"Well, let's go get it." Jason suggested, grabbing his keys, and Tommy just nodded. The two Rangers quickly put their shoes on, and went upstairs.

The two of them went out the back door, stepping off the deck and quickly climbed the fence. While walking to the house, Jason searched his key ring, and found the spare key to the Harts' house. Jason unlocked the back door, quietly entering with Tommy right behind him. The two of them glanced into the garage as they passed to see that Kim's mom wasn't home. He also figured Kim was asleep by now, so it would be best just to get the book quietly and not disturb her.

"Where is it?" Jason whispered, and Tommy took the lead.

"Upstairs, game room," Tommy whispered back, and they silently climbed the creaking stairs.

The two Rangers reached the top and walked down the hallway, quietly entering the nicely furnished game room. They turned on the lights and proceeded to look around.

"See it?" Tommy asked when his search was proving futile.

"No..." Jason said, ignoring the strange, yet horrible feeling that something was terribly wrong. Just a book, right?

"Maybe I left it in Kim's room," Tommy said, looking over to Jason. The Red Ranger just nodded, and they quietly left the game room, turning the lights off and closing the door quietly behind them.

The two of them walked down the hallway, and turned the corner that led to Kim's room. The noticed that the lights were still on, and the door was wide open. Thinking nothing of it, they kept going.

Suddenly, Kimberly stepped up to her mirror, with her side to them and wearing nothing but a bath towel. They froze dead in their tracks. All she had to do was turn her head a little bit, and she'd be able to see them. Well...whatever. It's her boyfriend and her big brother. Jason opened his mouth to call out to her, but then it got worse.

Kimberly unwrapped the towel and dropped it to the floor.

Instinctively, both Rangers' jaws dropped.

_Holy. Shit._

Well...obviously she didn't see them. Jason knew just what that bad feeling had been about now. He knew what he had to do.

He turned and ran back down the hall.

After about five steps, Jason realized he was alone. He spun on his heel, all the while being as quiet as possible, and went back for the Green Ranger, who was still standing there and gawking. Jason grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and practically ripped him from where he was standing. The two Rangers fled the scene, running out the back door after a mostly silent descent of the stairs. Jason fumbled with the keys for a second, and finally locked it. Meanwhile, Tommy had already jumped over the fence into the safety of the Scott backyard. Jason climbed and jumped it with little effort as well. The two of them stumbled onto the deck, breathing pretty hard.

"Did...we just...?" Tommy asked in between breaths.

"Man, what are the odds?" Jason answered with a question of his own, pacing back and forth.

A silence fell over them for a few minutes, while they both processed what had just happened again. Jason couldn't believe it. Kimberly was like a _sister_ for crying out loud. He didn't want to see his sister like that. Although, he had to admit...she looked..._NO_! Jason shook his head furiously, trying to remove that image. On the other hand, Tommy was unable to suppress a smile.

"Wow," the Green Ranger finally said.

"We can't ever talk about this again," Jason said, and Tommy let out a laugh. "This isn't funny."

"You know how Zedd tends to make monsters based on problems in our lives? What if..." Tommy wondered out loud.

"NO!" Jason yelled. "SHUT UP!"

Tommy couldn't help it. He just busted out laughing right there, causing Jason to pace faster.

"Just think about what that monster would look like," Tommy continued. "Well...is that really a 'monster'?"

"You have a girlfriend," Jason reminded him.

"Who we just got a pretty good view of," Tommy said, although the humor was leaving him now that the whole situation was starting to sink in. He was just a little bit mad that Jason had seen his girlfriend like that as well, despite his leader having the insight to get him the hell out of there before everything went horribly wrong. Still, if it had to be someone...Tommy figured it was a good thing it was Jason.

"Look. This never happened. Got it?" Jason said, going back to what he had been saying earlier. Tommy just gave an understanding nod, and that was the end of that.

"Tommy? Jason?"

_Or not._

The two Rangers' heads snapped upwards to look at Kimberly, whose head was sticking out her window and whose body was now covered by pink flannel pajamas. Jason instantly felt his face heat up when he locked eyes with her.

"What's up?" she asked.

_Oh. Great. Late night window conversation. Like Romeo and Juliet. Expect Romeo didn't have his best friend -who happens to be practically Juliet's brother- along and see her naked a few minutes earlier...well, did he? _Jason thought to himself, before quickly snapping back to the situation.

"Nothing!" both of them replied in unison.

"Well, are you guys ready for that test? By the way, Tommy, I have your book up here!" Kim said, suddenly remembering it, unaware of the chaos it had already caused.

"That's fine, I don't need it!" Tommy replied, his voice cracking horribly in mid-sentence.

"Alright..." Kimberly said, a bit slowly.

"Well, we're going to bed, now! Goodnight, Kim!" Jason yelled, and without waiting for a reply, he grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him inside.

Kimberly just stood there, staring down from her window as Tommy practically slammed the door behind them. She shrugged it off and closed her window, heading for her bed.

Boys could be so weird.


	2. Invisible Ink

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_A/N: Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's part two!  
_

* * *

**-Trini-**

"Aww, man!" Tommy yelled as Zack dove unsuccessfully for the volleyball. The ball hit the sand...and that was game. Jason and Trini had won yet again.

"What's the record at now?" Zack asked while getting to his feet. "A billion to nothing?"

"Something like that," Kimberly said from the sidelines. She and Billy had decided to sit this game out, to see if giving Zack and Tommy more room to run around would even the odds. It obviously hadn't worked.

Jason and Trini were almost renowned in Angel Grove for their amazing double team attack in volleyball. It made sense, with Trini being the president of the volleyball club and Jason just being an athlete and sports buff in general. Volleyball and martial arts were the two things that connected these two. They were mutual interests that they both shared since the day they met, and were partially the reason these two Rangers were so close. Jason and Trini had taken challenge after challenge while growing up, but had yet to be defeated.

"We're gonna get you guys one day," Zack said. "Just mark my words...your day will come!"

"I'm sure it will, bro," Jason said with a laugh as he briefly clasped hands with the Black Ranger, then the Green.

"So what plans do we have scheduled for this evening?" Billy asked as the four Rangers joined him and Kimberly.

"Let's go see a movie," Kimberly suggested. "Isn't that new comedy out, now?"

"I'd love to join you guys...but Sylvia's in town and I have to stay with her while parents take my aunt and uncle to dinner tonight," Trini said with a sigh. She loved her little cousin and all, but she had been looking forward to spending a Friday night out with her friends.

"At that new place downtown?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yea..." Trini said, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Jason. "How did you know?"

"I think my parents are taking my aunt and uncle to that place too. They're all probably going together," Jason said with a laugh. "I've got to keep an eye on Jeremy while they're gone."

"Well, how about the two of you come over to my house then?" Trini suggested. "Between the four of us I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Good idea," Jason said with a nod.

"Well, Beautiful, how about we make it a date?" Tommy suggested, looking to Kim.

"Oh! I thought you'd never ask!" Zack, who happened to be right next to Kim, yelled in the highest pitched voice he could.

The whole team, minus Tommy, went into a round of laughter at that one. The Green Ranger just shook his head, knowing he didn't have a chance in the world with that anymore.

"Alright, guys," Jason said when the laughter died down. "I'm gonna go take a shower, get Jeremy, and I'll head straight to your place, Tri."

"Sounds good to me," Trini said, and the Red and Yellow Rangers said their brief goodbyes to the rest of the team before heading out.

* * *

Later that evening Trini, Jeremy, and Sylvia were all sitting on the couch in the Kwans' house, while Jason was in the reclining chair next to it. All four sets of eyes were glued to the TV screen as Trini flipped through the channels, but no one was seeing anything interesting enough to ask her to stay on it. When Trini hit ESPN she stopped, seeing that they were playing volleyball. 

"They don't look so tough," Jason said, breaking the silence and getting a giggle out of Trini.

"We could take 'em," Trini said with mock cockiness.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sylvia asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No one in this town's ever beaten the two of us in a game of volleyball," Trini explained, making sure she didn't sound like she was bragging. "We get challenges all the time."

"I bet I could take you two," Jeremy casually said, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Jason turned in his chair to look at his younger cousin. "You think so, Germs?"

"I know so," Jeremy replied, looking to his older cousin now.

"Let's see you put your money where your mouth is," Jason challenged while pulling out his wallet.

Jeremy hesitated at that one, thinking for a minute about what he'd said.

"It's ok, Jeremy," Trini suddenly said. "We understand if you don't want to lose your money."

Both Scott cousins looked at the Yellow Ranger, surprise written all over their faces. Trini usually wasn't the one to trash talk or make challenges. Jeremy quickly recovered, though.

"It's on!" the boy replied, pulling out his own wallet. He pulled a ten dollar bill out, slamming it on the table in front of them. Jason and Trini pulled out their own tens, setting them down on top of Jeremy's. Finally, Sylvia put a ten on top of the pile herself.

"Even teams," Sylvia said, suppressing a smile.

"Let's get it on," Jason said, and the four of them got up, heading into the backyard.

The Kwans had a large backyard, complete with a sandy volleyball court. It was fairly new, built by Jason, Zack, and Tommy on a boring Saturday that Rita had decided to take off. Trini had mentioned wanting a volleyball court nearby so her club could practice at her house, and the next thing she knew the three Rangers had dragged her to the local Home Depot and picked up the supplies. By the end of the weekend she had a full scale volleyball court right in her own backyard. She was just thankful she hadn't mentioned her urge to go swimming that day as well.

While Jason and Jeremy hung the net up, Sylvia put the money in a secure place and Trini got the volleyball. The four of them took off their socks and shoes, then Jason and Trini took one side of the court while Jeremy and Sylvia took the other.

"Now this is a volleyball," Trini explained. "The purpose is to hit it in the air and..."

"Yea, yea! Come on, serve it!" Jeremy yelled, not taking that insult too lightly.

Jason just laughed. "We were gonna give it to you first! Your rules too!"

"First to ten, and that's it," Jeremy said, catching the ball when Trini threw it to him.

"You got it! Serve!" Jason yelled.

Jeremy hit a light serve over the net, which Trini easily returned. Much to her surprise though, Jeremy broke out in a full sprint, leaping up and spiking the ball hard into the sand between her and Jason. Both Rangers just stared at the point of impact in shock.

"That's one to nothing!" Jeremy announced as Jason tossed the ball back.

"Lucky shot!" Jason yelled, getting ready this time.

Jeremy served again, and Jason met the ball this time. He knocked it back over, but Sylvia was right there and returned it. Trini came up with a spike, drilling it to the ground near Jeremy.

Jeremy just smiled as he threw the ball to Trini. "Not bad, not bad!"

Trini didn't answer, instead she served it right to Sylvia, who lightly knocked it to the other side. Jason leaped up right in front of the net and spiked it right back into her, sending her and the ball to the ground.

"One to one!" Trini triumphantly yelled, while Sylvia got up.

"We're just getting started!" her cousin yelled, tossing the ball back to Trini.

"Good! Us, too!" Jason replied, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the grass on the side.

Trini just laughed as she served yet again.

* * *

Nine to nine. Jason's serve. One more point to win the game. The Red Ranger took a deep breath. Those two were sure giving them a run for their money. He wasn't scared, though. He couldn't be. That was how you lost your cool and the game. No, he had a clear head and was full of confidence as he tossed the ball into the air, hitting it over the net. 

Sylvia met that one, knocking it back over. The ball barely cleared the net, and Jason had to run and dive to keep it from hitting the ground. Trini ran up next her fallen comrade, hitting the ball over her head and the net with both arms. However, she turned just in time to see Jeremy spike the ball back to their side, into a completely undefended area.

"I'll take that back, thank you very much!" Jeremy yelled, and Trini lightly kicked it under the net like a soccer ball. Jeremy scooped it up in his arms while his cousin got back to his feet.

"They're a whole lot better than I expected," Jason said, looking at Trini in disbelief while they took their positions.

"I know, I wasn't ready for this," Trini said.

Jeremy sent a hard serve forward, which Jason returned in full force. Jeremy met it again, and sent it to Trini this time. The Yellow Ranger hit the ball to Sylvia, but her younger cousin easily knocked it back over. Jason was right by the net, and leaped up to return it as a spike. As soon as the ball made contact with his hand, though, he saw Sylvia moving in for the kill. The ball was barely over the net when she returned it, spiking it right into the sand.

"GAME!!!" Sylvia screamed victoriously, running over and giving Jeremy a high five.

"Thanks for the money, cuz!" Jeremy yelled as he and Sylvia ran over to claim their prize.

Jason turned to look at Trini, who was staring at him with her arms crossed.

"You know Sylvia pretty much just destroyed you on that one," Trini said, and Jason gave a slow nod.

"When did they get so good?" Jason asked, ignoring her statement while picking up his shirt. At least he had the good grace not to say anything when Jeremy faked her out horribly on the sixth point.

"More importantly...what are the others going to say?" Trini asked.

Jason winced. He hadn't even thought of that. They'd never hear the end of it from the other four Rangers. Even Alpha would make a remark at some point about it. They were doomed...ruined forever. Unless...

"Who's going to tell them?" Jason asked, grinning slyly.

"...Well, I'm not," Trini slowly replied, a grin forming on her face as well as she tried to sound angry.

"Well, I'm not either," Jason said, as if they were fighting.

"Well then I guess no one's going to tell them," Trini said, with a full blown smile, now.

Jason just laughed and put his arm around Trini, and the two of them went inside to congratulate their cousins on the victory. After that...it would never be spoken of again.

* * *

"Alright! Today's the day! I'm feelin' it!" Zack yelled as he jumped onto the volleyball court they always played on in the park. "Let's go you two! See how you handle all four of us!" 

"You're on Zack-man!" Jason replied, stepping onto the other side of the court with Trini right beside him. The other three lined up near Zack, with Kim holding the volleyball.

"Zack's right!" Tommy yelled across the net. "Today's the day we're giving you that first L!"

Jason smiled, shooting Trini a quick glance. She returned it, and they both shared a brief smile before getting back into the game. They both knew and accepted the truth. Their scorecard already had an "L" on it.

It was just written in invisible ink.


	3. Burnout Battle

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_A/N: Look! I finally updated! The idea for this chapter has gone through so many changes in my head...but I'm happy with this one, and hopefully it'll turn out alright. Because I completely understand this is going to be a hit or miss. This one will play out a bit like a typical PR episode...except with a twist you'll never see in the shows.  
_

* * *

**-Billy-**

Jason squinted his eyes, looking over the small Brazilian village from atop a two story church. The sun out here was killing him. He took off his red bandanna for a second, just to wipe the sweat off his face. After doing so, he replaced it and looked down at his blue jeans and red tank top. Although, with all the dirt covering them, they looked just as brown as his work boots. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, and he'd been working on this building since first light. He looked down at the street in front of the church and smiled when he saw Kimberly and several other girls were playing with some young children.

Jason, Billy, and Kimberly were with a local volunteer group, helping out a needy village in northern Brazil. The group was split up and doing construction, errands, entertaining the children, and anything else that could make these people's lives better. It was something they had wanted to do for a long time, but were only recently able to gather up the funds for the trip. Tommy and Zack had been unable to go due to a martial arts tournament they'd signed up for awhile ago, and Trini's parents didn't like the idea at all, so she had to stay home. So it was just the three of them. It was probably a good thing, though. No telling what crazy scheme Rita would hatch with three Rangers in another hemisphere.

"Hey! Jason!" Mr. Green's voice suddenly caught his attention, snapping him back to reality.

"Yea! Sorry!" Jason quickly apologized, not used to zoning out like that.

Mr. Green was one of the adults that had agreed to go on this trip, and a construction worker back home. The two of them had been working on the second story ever since the group had arrived in the country, with plenty of scattered help from everyone else, and they were just about done. Although a good bit had been completed before they arrived, both of them had sort of taken over the project as soon as they saw it. Jason looked down to see that Mr. Green was standing on a ladder, holding a large sign and was trying to hand it up to him. Jason crouched down and grabbed the top end, and the two of them held it against the wall while Billy climbed up another ladder, with his hammer and nails in hand.

"We get this up, we're done here," Mr. Green said as he made sure the sign wasn't crooked or anything.

"Actually, I don't like the look of some of these shingles," Jason said, keeping a firm grip on the top of sign while allowing Mr. Green to adjust it as he saw fit. "I might as well replace them while I'm up here."

"We just put them up. Are you sure?" Mr. Green responded, shaking his head in annoyance. The addition of the second story had gone alright, but their biggest problem had been material quality. If the shingles didn't look good on a second glance...what else would be wrong?

"Yea," Jason simply replied, looking back over the roof. They would work...but they weren't perfect, and when it came to stuff like this, he preferred perfect.

"Are you ready, Mr. Green?" Billy asked, holding his tools ready.

"I think we're good. Go for it, Billy," the adult supervisor said with a nod.

Billy tapped a nail into position so it wouldn't fall, then held his hammer back for an actual hit. Before he could swing though...the sound of two communicators beeping broke the silence. All three of them froze instantly.

"What was that?" Mr. Green asked, looking around for the source of that strange sound.

Billy knew what he had to do. Jason was opening his mouth to say something, but it was too late. Billy swung that hammer as hard as he could, slamming it right into Jason's thumb. The Red Ranger instantly let out a scream of pain as he lost his grip on the sign, which Mr. Green managed to save.

"Jason, I'm so sorry!!!" Billy quickly apologized while Jason clutched his finger tightly.

"Are you alright!?" Mr. Green asked, trying to get a look for himself, but the giant sign he was holding wouldn't permit that.

"It hurts...it really, really hurts!" Jason answered, waving it frantically in the air now.

"Forget this, we'll put the sign up later," Mr. Green decided. "Jason, go to the medical tent and have them take a look at it."

"I'll go with him," Billy quickly said. "I just feel so bad..."

"Alright, go on boys," Mr. Green said. "I'll take care of this thing."

Jason nodded, then quickly stood up and ran down the roof. There was a downwards, wooden ramp on the other end that lead to the ground, which was how he had carried some of the extremely heavy materials up earlier that day. He quickly ran down it, making eye contact with Kimberly as he did. The two of them took off down the streets, joined by Billy just a few seconds later. They spotted an empty alleyway, and slid into it.

"Nice one, Billy," Jason said, still shaking his hand.

"You didn't...!" the wide-eyed Pink Ranger said, looking at Jason's thumb.

"I really am sorry, Jason," Billy said again. "There just wasn't any other way."

"Yea, yea..." Jason said, rolling his eyes while holding his communicator to his mouth. "We read you Zordon."

"Rangers!" Zordon's booming voice shot through the communicator. "Rita has-"

There was a large explosion just a few blocks down from them, but it was enough to cause all three of them to drop to the ground in surprise. Quickly they stood back up, realizing how little time there was.

"What powers does it have!?" Jason said a little louder than he should, just trying to hurry this part along. They were needed.

"It is the Moltenator," Zordon quickly explained. "It specializes in fire techniques. Be careful, and may the power protect you, Rangers."

"It would attack a village made mostly of wood," Kimberly dryly commented while rolling her eyes. Things could never be easy with Rita.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted while he and Billy reached for their morphers. Kimberly jumped and pulled hers out as well, and the three of them quickly activated them.

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once the morph was complete, Jason gave his two teammates a quick nod, and they ran around the corner and down the street. The Moltenator was made almost entirely of black rocks, held together by the flames creeping out from the gaps. As soon as the monster saw them, though, it ran away. Jason moved to follow it, but Kimberly grabbed him by the arm.

"Those houses are on fire!" she screamed, pointing over to three flaming homes.

"You take care of them," Jason responded, being careful not to use her name due to all the people now filling the streets in panic. "We'll deal with that thing!"

"Alright," the Pink Ranger responded, running towards the houses.

Jason just nodded to Billy, and the two of them sprinted in the direction of the monster.

* * *

A little bit outside the village, the Moltenator stepped onto a small hill overlooking a large crop field. It turned around to see the Red and Blue Rangers charging at him full speed...and quickly leaped into the tall crops. 

"You can't run from us!!!" Jason yelled as he stopped on the edge of the hill, looking down at the plants. Whatever they were, they were really tall, and the monster was using them as cover.

"Where is he!?" Billy frantically asked, looking down at the field while forming his lance in his hand.

"Split up!" Jason ordered, forming his sword. "Yell if you find him!"

Billy nodded, and he and Jason leaped into different sections of the field. The Blue Ranger instantly made his way through the crops, pushing them aside while searching for the monster. All of a sudden, things got really hot. Instinctively, he ducked to the ground, and a massive ball of flame shot straight over his head, tearing through all the plants.

The Moltenator grunted in annoyance, preparing to fire another fireball at the downed Ranger, when a laser blast slammed into his back. He stumbled forwards, and turned to see the Red Ranger hacking his way through the plants with his sword in one hand, and getting ready to take another shot with the blade blaster in his other hand. That was all the Moltenator needed to see, and quickly fled into the plants once again.

"Billy!" Jason yelled, noticing his friend hadn't gotten back up. He quickly ran over to the Blue Ranger, waving his way through the smoke. "Billy! Are you alright!?"

"...Jason?" Billy asked, causing Jason to frown beneath his helmet.

And that's when he noticed the smell.

The smell of marijuana.

They were in a damned marijuana field.

Jason pulled Billy to his feet, keeping an arm around his shoulder. The smell...the smoke...it was getting to him, too. They needed to end this, fast. Of course, he looked up just in time to see the Moltenator growing to a gigantic size.

Jason groaned as he let go of Billy, who stumbled aside. After that, he raised his right hand to the sky. "We need Dinozord power, NOW!"

After a minute, the Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops charged into the area, and the two Rangers leaped into their Zords.

"Log on!" Jason ordered, activating all the wrong switches before catching himself and fixing things.

"Hey...Jason..." Billy spoke through the communication systems.

"Yea?" Jason answered, closing his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. Everything was just so blurry...

"Did you know that the Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops are the only actual dinosaurs in the fleet?" Billy said, immediately going to his technical tone of voice. "The Mastodon and Saber-tooth Tiger are actually mammals. Pterodactyls are incorrectly regarded as dinosaurs as well, since dinosaurs are standing reptiles. And of course, Dragons such as the Dragonzord are entirely mythological."

It was quiet for only a moment. After that, Jason burst into a fit of laughter, slamming his head onto his control console. Over in the other Zord, Billy was laughing just as hard now, grabbing his side and falling out of his seat. Jason leaned all the way back in his chair after a bit, calming down somewhat. At the same time, Billy managed to get back into his seat, taking a deep breath.

"Alright..." Jason said, slowly, reaching towards his belt.. "Power up your crystals! Get ready for Megazord power!"

"Jason!" Billy quickly interjected. "There's only two of us."

Once again, Jason exploded into laughter, followed again by Billy. After another minute of laughing, Jason looked outside to see the monster watching them, a bit confused.

"Jason!" Billy yelled into the radio. "I'm going to get him!"

The Moltenator braced itself as the Triceratops finally began to move, but could only stare in shock when it's chains fired out and wrapped tightly around the Tyrannosaurus.

"I'm hit!!! I'm HIT!!!" Jason screamed, frantically working at his controls.

"Negative, you are not hit!" Billy shouted back at him, trying to disengage the cables, but the struggling Tyrannosaurus made it too difficult. "You are NOT hit!"

"I _am_ hit!" Jason cried out, engaging his emergency power source. He then jerked all the controls in a hard right, causing his Zord to begin spinning. The Triceratops was jerked right off the ground, spinning in circles around the Tyrannosaurus at the end of the horn chains.

"They've got me, Jason!!!" Billy cried out, burying his face in his hands. "They've got me! It's all up to you! Don't let us down!"

"Hold on, Billy!" Jason yelled back. "Just hold on! I'm gonna rescue you as soon as I deal with this guy!!!"

The Moltenator took a few steps backwards as the spinning Tyrannosaurus and it's temporary Triceratops extension began walking around. The fiery monster stopped at the edge of a lake, realizing it was trapped. Deciding to just go for it, the monster turned and prepared to launch a fireball at the dysfunctional Zord combo. All it saw, however, was the Triceratops flying right at it. It tried to hold it's arms out to block, but the Zord ran into the monster with so much force that it was thrown all the way into the lake. The Moltenator screamed in pain as the water covered him, and soon disintegrated into nothing. At the same time, the chain finally released, throwing Billy and his Zord to the other side of the lake.

"...We did it!" Billy yelled after a moment of silence, holding his hands up victoriously.

"I don't believe it..." Jason said slowly. "Billy...we're superheroes! We're wearing spandex and piloting giant robots!!!"

Once again, the two Rangers collapsed into a fit of laughter.

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Kimberly asked that night, watching in awe as her two teammates were devouring their sixth serving of dinner. She was sitting next to Jason at an outdoor picnic table, across from Billy. All the tables were under an outdoor canopy, with buffet style tables set up under another one nearby. 

"Fine!" Billy said through a mouthful of food as he reached over, grabbing a handful of Kimberly's mashed potatoes. The Pink Ranger's eyes widened as Billy just shoved the potatoes into his already full mouth, and went back to work on his own plate.

"What happened out there today?" Kimberly almost demanded, looking to her leader instead.

"Big fight, big monster, big Zords," Jason explained, waving his hand dismissively while chewing a mouthful of food. "We won."

"Uh huh..." Kimberly slowly said, picking up her tray. "I'm going to eat with Heather and them...alright?"

The two boys just nodded, and watched as Kimberly slowly got up and left. With his main target gone, Billy reached across to Jason's plate instead. The Red Ranger's hand snapped up and grabbed Billy's wrist, all while he shot him a lethal glare. The Blue Ranger just grunted as he pulled his arm away, and went back to work on his own food.

"You know...it's not like we'd get in trouble or anything..." Billy commented as soon as he had some enough room in his mouth to talk.

"That's not the point!" Jason whispered, although a bit loudly. "We can't tell the other Rangers we got high while saving the world! We piloted Zords like that, for crying out loud."

"Well our judgment wasn't exactly up to par..." Billy mused.

"That's the point," Jason said. "We're just...not telling anyone about this. There's no point, it never happened. Alright?"

Billy just nodded, sighing. Then...he turned around and saw something that caught his attention. "The desert table is set up."

There was a brief silence before Billy jumped out of his seat and ran towards it, while Jason climbed onto the table and vaulted himself after him. Over from another table, Kimberly just shook her head as she watched her teammates' antics. They were always up to strange things...and she figured this would just be another story she'd never hear.

* * *

_A/N: It just occured to me as I'm posting this that it's 4/20. I swear its a coincidence, because I've been working on this chapter for at least a week and just happened to be finished and fully satisfied with it tonight. Anyways, please leave a review!_


End file.
